


Tony the Tiger, cereal mascot or malicious entity?

by ohitsthatchumlord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Luck, Cereal, Gen, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohitsthatchumlord/pseuds/ohitsthatchumlord
Summary: Due to several cases of bad luck, Dean starts to think the bunker has it out for him.
Kudos: 3





	Tony the Tiger, cereal mascot or malicious entity?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another thing I found that I wrote in 2015. I do not remember writing this, but wow not bad. The original document was titled "same" and yeah, same asdlfjasd. Sorry the new title is awful, I'm bad at titling fics.

Dean was starting to think that the bunker had it out for him. First the sink in his bathroom broke. The spigot broke off when he went to turn on the water to brush his teeth, comically dousing him with a torrent of cold water. The second thing that happened, that was slowly convincing Dean that the bunker hated him, was when he went to search the pantry for popcorn. Right when he got to the back, the god damned light switch burnt out, forcing him to blindly grope his way around until he found the exit. The third, and final straw, was the predicament Dean currently found himself in.

In the beginning, it was only a small irritation that drove Dean to act like a seven-year-old. Balancing his weight on one arm, while trying to stretch the other side of his body to the top shelf of the kitchen cabinet, Dean attempted to catch the corner of his box of cereal that was just out of reach. Dean's irritation didn’t only stem from his brother’s lack of tact when being an ass, but the fact that Dean had to resort to hopping around like an idiot during a normal domestic activity.

For some reason, one that Dean found entirely inconsiderate, Sam didn’t think about his dear brother’s reach when it came to his favorite breakfast cereals. Dean thinks that Sam just does it to be spiteful. Hiding the Frosted Flakes on the highest shelf, that skirted around the ceiling, was something his brother did often. Even after Dean had voiced his complaints, his bear of a brother insisted that the cereal stay on the shelf farthest off the ground.

This time though, Sam wasn’t anywhere near to easily tug down the box of sugary corn product, so Dean took it upon himself to search for a way to get it down by himself. That resolution lead Dean to his succession of jumps that caused him to plummet to the ground in a heavy heap.

It was a cosmic act of malice, and the bunker was completely at fault. It found ways to assault Dean, and only Dean. In this case, the patch of water on the floor moved to the exact spot Dean’s foot would come down on, thus his graceful fall to the kitchen floor, smacking his chin on the counter on the way, and landing on his tailbone and elbows. Dean’s limbs scrabbled on the cold ground beneath his sprawled and pained body.

Eventually, Dean finds the concept of standing up too insulting, so relaxes onto his back, staring at the kitchen’s round light near the left wall.

Another perfectly coincidental taunt from the evil deity comes striding through the kitchen door at the other side of the room. The figure pauses when they see Dean’s resigned form lying below them, the open cabinet door, and the box of cereal poking out of the top shelf. This must have been the result of the loud noise he heard moments ago. His pounding concern replaced with amusement.

“Um, you could have asked for help.” Sam’s face warps into a tiny imperceptible smirk, but then suddenly breaks into a gigantic grin when Dean huffs, pouting angrily on his spot on the floor.

“I wouldn’t need your help if you put the damn cereal in the bottom cupboard where it belongs.”

“Dean, you know that all of the bulk baking supplies go down there.” Dean glares at his brother, and then decides that cereal isn’t worth this bullshit.

“Tony the Tiger can find his own way down, he can stay up there now and forever.”

The younger Winchester glances at his brother once more, before making sure to dramatically pull the cereal from the top shelf, acting as though it’s the most difficult thing he’s ever had to accomplish. Sam pats the box of cereal, giving one last sideways glance at Dean, and then walking back out of the room, throwing a wave as he went. “Have fun with your kid’s cereal Dean.”

Dean refuses to look at his earlier sought after snack.


End file.
